


don't run, honey.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: En Dwi, he, uh, he saves the universe when Sparkles comes crawling to him for help, begging him to bring his sweet piece of ass brother back from the dead and defeat this Thanos guy that's been beating on En Dwi's little bro.And lucky, lucky him, guess who's waiting for En Dwi when he wakes up!





	don't run, honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’ve missed this.

It’s, uh–

It’s a slow process, waking up. En Dwi’s head hurts, and although the ache is, uh, is kinda dull and soft, the fact that _anything_ is hurting is kind of a novelty. It’s not often he goes through the motions of pain, or agony, or, uh, or whatever - he really had been thrown for a loop by that, mmm, that stupid little glove, huh?

Hazily, feeling as if his eyelids are weighted down, he opens his eyes. He’s laid back in one of those… Assguardian things. It’s, uh– What’s it called? Doesn’t matter. He can feel it measuring his quantum field, feel it sliding through all his nooks and crannies, and he wrinkles his nose slightly.

He gives up trying to open his eyes, and lets them close. 

He feels _sleepy_.

—

“Shut up, Tivan.”

“How… _dare_ you? Don’t you–”

“ _Shut up, Tivan_ ,” comes the resounding growl, complete with some thrum of magical power, and En Dwi hears his baby brother’s mouth click shut. Slowly, he opens his eyes, blinking them a few time, and at the base of the bed, he sees Tan-Tan’s silhouette, sees him as a shadow of blacks and whites. It’s a nice bed. Wooden headboard, wooden foot board - a lot of blankets, though, he wouldn’t usually have all these furs and fleecy things. He’d just have a nice silk sheet - easy access.

En Dwi turns his head to the side, and he feels his lips quirk into a little grin. 

“If it isn’t,” he says, his voice hoarse, “my little Lo-Lo.”

“I am not yours,” Loki says tersely, and– Gosh, isn’t that just the cutest thing? He isn’t even making _eye contact_. Like he’s scared if he meets En Dwi’s eyes, well, that En Dwi might do something mean to him, and isn’t he… Isn’t he right? Running off like that with his brother, abandoning him, well, En Dwi will most certainly have to teach his kitten a lesson. 

“Sure you are, sweetheart,” En Dwi murmurs. “You’re right here, aren’t you?”

“I am aiding your recovery at the instruction of his majesty, the king,” Loki says, coldly. His magic ripples over En Dwi’s skin, tingling as it goes, and En Dwi sighs out a pleasured noise, relaxing underneath it. 

“What? You, uh, you wouldn’t be doing it otherwise?”

“ _No_.” En Dwi gasps theatrically.

“You hear that, Tan-Tan?” he asks, feeling a wave of dizziness make his head spin. “He woulda, uh, he woulda just let me _die_ if it weren’t for you and Sparkles.”

“Sparkles,” Tan-Tan repeats, his gaze dark, his tone uncomprehending.

“Thor,” Loki says. “He means Thor. I will leave him in your capable hands, Tivan.” En Dwi moves quick as a flash, snaps his hand out to grasp Loki’s wrist and pull him into the bed, where En Dwi is sitting up to rest against the pillows. Loki heaves in a breath, and En Dwi sees his face, sees the bruises around his neck, the nasty cut on the side of his cheek… Golly. Someone, uh, someone really made a punching bag out of his baby.

“Let me go,” Loki snaps, his voice harsh and high and abruptly panicked. “Let me go, Grandmaster, let me go–”

“Oh, but, _baby_ ,” En Dwi murmurs, dragging him closer, so that they’re mouth-to-mouth. Loki is _shivering_ , shaking like a leaf, and he’s all but hyperventilating, his terrified eyes wide and focused on En Dwi’s face. “I’ve missed this.”

“Let me go,” Loki repeats. 

“What, I don’t, uh, I don’t get a little reward?” En Dwi asks softly, and he reaches up, his fingers brushing against Loki’s abused throat, feeling the freezing cold of the bruises there, and Loki _whimpers_. Honest to goodness _whimpers!_ Gosh. Mmm, that, uh, that Thanos has really warmed him up for En Dwi’s benefit, huh? “I, uh, I bring you back from the dead, I save the whole universe, and– Is that the thanks I get, honey? _Let me go_?”

“Let me go,” Loki begs. “Let me– There was no other who might heal you, and Thor insisted that I, because– and I did, I did, and I don’t want to go back to… You let me go, Grandmaster, before, you let me go with Thor and the Valkyrie, you let me–”

“And look what happened when I let you go,” En Dwi points out mildly, his lips quirking into the slightest of smiles as he cuts through Lo-Lo’s panicked babble. “You got yourself, mm, _killed_. I just want to keep you safe, baby. Daddy loves you, you know.”

Loki whistles in a breath through his teeth, and he really is _struggling_ , trying to pull himself free, but–

Honestly.

He should know better than to think that’d work.

“You gonna cry, sweetheart?” En Dwi asks, and Loki shudders. En Dwi thinks he hears him gag.

“Let him go, En Dwi,” Tivan rumbles, and En Dwi smiles as he releases Loki’s cute little arm - guy’s so _desperate_ to get away he falls right on the ground, all pretenses of dignity forgotten in his _adorable_ terror. And he’s– Well, maybe he’s, uh, he’s right to be terrified. Ain’t often that En Dwi gets a second go at a favourite toy. “You can play with him when you’re recovered.”

Loki spits at Tivan, and judging by the way Tivan cries out in pain, and the way it _sizzles_ and steams off his jacket, it’s, mmm, it’s pretty acidic. Such a cute party trick. En Dwi is tired, _exhausted_ , but he feels satisfied as he leans back in his seat, his lips quirking into a little grin. 

“Bye bye, baby!” he calls after Loki as he rushes into the corridor. “Don’t, uh, don’t run, honey. It won’t do you any good…”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
